When Stories Collide
by Araucaria
Summary: What happens when you take two characters from two different stories, and put them in the same story? DO NO READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ BOTH OUR STORIES. ‘Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future’ (by Cowgirl13) and ‘Sunshine’. (by NessacusGirl).
1. Intro

Author of Lana's POV: Cowgirl13 Author of Gabby's POV: NessacusGirl Disclaimer: We do not own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
***Lana's POV***  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Lana Hime, I'm 25 and I've been a member of the Cowboy Bebop for about two months now. Now I'm not one to be bothered by little things but lately those little things haven't seemed right. I do not complain about cooking, cleaning, fixing or even doing laundry. I do most of the food shopping so I know what I buy, and what should be in the kitchen cabinets and in the fridge. But today when I went into the kitchen to make breakfast, things were missing, and most of the food had been cooked and eaten already. I know Jet would tell me if he were going to cook, when I usually do. I mean cooking was one of the bargains to let me stay. I remember what Spike said, if I just continue cooking meals, and then I can stay as long as I want. So that's what I do.  
  
I also do the laundry, its simple mindless work, and it doesn't take very long, it's sort of soothing. So last night when I went to do the laundry everything was already done, and it was all folded wrong. There is nothing that bothers me more then laundry that is folded all wrong. I mean you can get more wrinkles if it's folded wrong. So I did what anyone who is bothered by wrongly folded cloths: I refolded everything. Its weird, everyone on this ship has a job, and everyone knows what mine is. And I do my job well. I will get to the bottom of this, and find out who's stealing my job.  
  
So here I am leaning against the railing on the staircase in the common room. Maybe it's Spike, yea right, look at him he's passed out on the couch with a gun magazine on his head. It couldn't be Spike; his job on this ship is to bring in the woolongs and be lazy. Maybe Faye, nah it couldn't be her either, she doesn't even know how to do laundry, let alone fold it. Maybe Jet, no not him either, I wonder where he is anyway, probably in his room chopping down his bonsai plants. I give up, I'll figure it out later, right now I think I'll go work off my frustration. Maybe some meditation on the upper deck, or maybe I'll spar with my imaginary opponent.  
  
So that's what I did, I took one last look at my comrades and I turned on my heel and left the room without saying anything. Not like they would notice anyway, been here almost 2 months and they act if I'm not even here most of the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gabby's POV*  
  
Hello! My name is Gabriella Elisabete Gerardini. That's kind of long, though so most people call me Gabby. I'm 28 and I've been on this ship called the Bebop for a little while, a month or two maybe? It doesn't matter. That's not the point. The point of the matter is that recently, food has been missing! It's terrible! I go out shopping and then, all of a sudden, it's gone! The first time it really upset me. I mean, we're out in space half the time! What would happen if all the food was gone? How would Ed or Jet or Spike or Faye eat? Oh and me too. At first I thought it was Faye, because she usually snacks a lot, but I kept an eye on her and it wasn't her. Oh well. Maybe its just mice. Oh wow, mice on the ship, I'll have to get Jet take care of that right away. Mice...filthy. They're so dirty. This reminds me, all the dirty clothes that I took the time to wash and dry and hang up and AIR dry, which takes forever, especially if you don't want them to get mold. And it's even tougher when there is just stale air. It's better when we dock. But the point is that I took the time to do all that, and then I even folded it. I leave the room for ONE minute, and when I come back, they're folded all strangely. I don't get it. You have to fold them that way or they get all wrinkly.  
  
That's not the worst though. Those things were minor flaws in the way I run my household. I can live with them, I can get rid of mice and find out who is folding the clothes wrong and hopefully instruct them in the proper way. But the most terrible thing has been happening lately, since a couple of weeks ago, and it is blowing my mind. Some one made dinner. I don't know whom. It just horrified me the first time, and it has been happening more and more often. I don't know what to do. I asked everyone who made dinner, and they all give me vague answers:  
  
"Hmm, yeah, dinner, it was good."  
  
"Dinner? Who? Who cares? It was pretty good though."  
  
"DINNER BINNER! YUM YUM IN MY TUM TUM TUM!"  
  
"Oh yes, dinner was fabulous...you really should try the recipe sometime, I'm sure you'd be great at it."  
  
They wouldn't say anything more. I'll bet one of them is doing it just to make me mad. Well, I'll show them. I'll find out whom and when I do... well, let's just say that the floors on this ship haven't been cleaned since the gate accident, and I'd be ecstatic for some helpers... 


	2. Breakfast, Laundry, no EGGS OH MY!

Hey Everyone, this is Cowgirl13, author of Lana's POV and the story 'Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future'. Neither NessacusGirl, nor I own CB. Please remember to review, we would really appreciate it . . . BECAUSE WE HAVE NONE . . . and that makes us sad. So please make us happy, because we have worked very hard on this!!! Because when we're sad, we listen to the puppy song . . . not that that's bad . . . Oh well here's our story. Takes place the next morning, and is called:  
  
Breakfast, Laundry, no EGGS . . . OH MY!!!  
  
  
  
*Gabby's POV*  
  
I leisurely opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. Oh, it's eight o' clock. It's eight o' clock! I jumped out of bed and pulled on my dress. As I scurried down the hall to the kitchen I hastily tied my apron. Hurry Gabby, hurry! I had a whole breakfast to make before the others got up, which would be soon. I rushed around the kitchen, popping toast, pouring pancakes, frying bacon and sausage simultaneously, and pouring juice. I searched in the fridge for eggs. They were gone! Where did they go? I scratched my head in confusion as I heard the next batch of toast pop out of the toaster. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now . . . But where did they go? I just went shopping the other day! I turned my attention to the rest of the meal I was cooking and didn't give it another thought.  
  
Jet poked his head in the doorway of the kitchen as I flipped some pancakes.  
  
"Gabby?"  
  
I turned my back to him, engrossed in spreading butter.  
  
"Jet..."  
  
I could feel him wrap his arms around my stomach as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Not now Jet...I'm busy."  
  
"I know, I know. Just some coffee, Please?"  
  
I heard him lumber off as I smiled to myself, but wasn't even allowed a moment to think as the bacon's sizzle slowed.  
  
Twenty minutes later I had everything done. Pancakes? Check. Juice? Check. Sausage? Check. Bacon? Check. Toast? Check. Toast with no butter? Check. Eggs? Oh never mind.  
  
I started to wonder WHERE exactly all the food was going. Jet checked the whole ship and there were only a few rats. They got off at our next supply stop, needless to say. Still, food has been disappearing. Not just little things either . . . Like whole MEALS worth of food! I still haven't found out who's been cooking.  
  
Coffee? Check. Oh! I quickly poured a cup and rushed off to find Jet, so as not to let the food go cold.  
  
* * *  
  
*Lana's POV*  
  
I would have slept all morning, if it weren't for the fact that the sun was shining through the small window in my room and directly onto my eyes. I rolled over and looked at the clock: 8:10. I groan and sit up stretching my arms and legs. 'No time like the present to start chores,' I think to myself get out of bed and shuffle down the halls of Bebop to the laundry room to start folding and sorting the laundry into piles.  
  
I've got everyone's cloths here: Spike's, Jet's, Faye's, Ed's and mine, but there's a pile of extra cloths . . . wait a minute. I eye a pile of cloths I just folded and put next to the others . . . I don't recognize those cloths.  
  
I swear its like another person is living here. No one ever tells me anything. It's like all one huge secret, oh well . . . I glance over to the clock on the wall 8: 21 . . . I decide to make a list of:  
  
Things to do today:  
  
Laundry (check)  
  
Make breakfast  
  
Find out who's cloths I just folded  
  
Find out if there actually is another person living under my nose that I don't know  
  
Sounds good, now on to making breakfast. I used all the eggs that magically appeared in the fridge yesterday for breakfast, so no eggs. But I know there's pancakes mix in the cabinet . . . so I'm making pancakes! 


End file.
